Ross (The Sacred Stones)/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Ross (The Sacred Stones) Summoned * "I'm son of the warrior Garcia, Ross. Don't be fooled by the way I look... I'm actually pretty good. Let's go!" Home * "I hope Mom isn't getting too lonely... When this war's over, I need to get home and visit her grave..." * "My world's crawling with evil, so you gotta be tough to survive. That's why I need to get even stronger!" * "When I get home, I want to rebuild my village. After that, I'll go on a voyage—and train on the open sea!" * "Y'know, my mom knew a little magic, so I thought I might be able to use some too, but— H-hey, don't laugh!" * "I train ALL the time. I have to if I'm going to be the greatest warrior in all of Renais! How else will I surpass Dad!" * "I'm son of the warrior Garcia, Ross. N-no! Not "Son-of-warrior-garcia- ross"! First Lute, and now you too?!" (Greeting from friend) * "Dad was a military leader in the Renais army, you know. People say he had the strength of a demon. My Mom...Risa...the way Dad told it, she was a lot like Princess Eirika. She was beautiful AND strong... Strength isn't just physical. Mom knew how to support those in pain... And Dad loved that about her. That's why I'm getting as strong as I can! So I can restore my mom's resting place to its rightful beauty. And I'm getting stronger really fast thanks to you summoning me here. So, thanks, Kiran!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My name is Ross. I'm the son of warrior Garcia, and the best in Ide!" * "What? Agh, you got me! I'll get you back -- just wait!" * "You've got to fight for what matters to you! That's what it means to be a warrior. My father taught me that!" * "A summoner? Gates to other worlds...? Sounds...complicated." * "I will destroy swords with my axe, just like my father did." * "Someday... I'll go home and rebuild my village. It's where my mother's grave is..." * "I may have a lot to learn, but I'll still do my best to protect you." Map * "Sure." * "Uh..." * "Yeah!" Level Up * "I, Ross, son of the warrior Garcia, armed with my axe, am a destroyer of swords! Only a fool would test me!" (5-6 stats up) * "I guess I've been getting a big head, huh? No one's invincible." (3-4 stats up) * "Not good enough! If I want to surpass Dad and Sir Gerik, I must overcome all my weaknesses!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks. I'll do my best with this. I have to if I want to be a warrior worthy of the title “son of Garcia.”" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Can't beat me!" * "I'm a warrior!" * "Just like my father." * "On this axe!" Defeat * "To the very end!" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes